toca_british_usf2000_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
TOCA British USF2000 Championship 2022
The 2022 British USF2000 Championship is the 5th season of the championship, a motor racing championship for USF2000's, run by the governing body, TOCA. Teams and drivers will compete in seven events, spanning fourteen races, starting and ending at Brands Hatch, for the Drivers Cup, Constructors Cup and Independents Cup. Joseph Wright is on the hunt to defend his title and bring home his fifth championship. Laser Tools Racing are looking to defend their title to bring home the second in a row for the team. Entries The following teams and drivers have been entered in the 2019 British USF2000 Series. Team Changes Apex Online Racing disbanded following the conclusion of the 2021 season. After a run of poor results, Talking Door Racing also left the series. Red Bull Racing Team has joined the championship, managed by British Samantha Jules. They also bring Renault into the series. James Acaster Racing joins the fight this year, managed by boss James Acaster. TOCA have put forward their own team this year, managed by the Irish superstar Yusif Gonzales. Limp Home Motorsport also joins the series in 2022, making it a total of thirteen fighting for the teams championship, making it the most in the series to date. Stenden/NHL Racing Team and their respective Junior outfit will be sporting the Honda engine during this series, making it the first time a Mazda engine has not been driven in this series (along with RBR's Renault). Driver Changes Daniel Watkins has moved from Hellenic Racing Association, back to Team SSR, where he started his campaign in 2018. Allie Ferrie has finally been promoted into a team, after years fighting as an independent, joining the three time champions, Stenden/NHL Racing Team. Also joining the team will be Jann Mardenborough. Filling in the empty seat at the junior team alongside Fuller, will be Simon King who stood in for Fuller when she was injured last year. Tobias Rohner leaves Racers in Pyjamas after a weak performance last year. He will return in the series as an independent driver, however, has a test position at Red Bull Racing Team. Red Bull Racing Team themselves have signed Anders Myhre. Bram Hengeveld found a space at Atlantic Racing Rookie Monsters after Talking Door Racing folded at the conclusion of the 2021 season. Fernando Deutsch and Brian van Beusekom join the new team of Limp Home Motorsport. James Johnson, Jorn Horbelt and Johnny Stathoros join Hellenic Racing Association, making this the biggest line up ever for the Greek outfit, having a complete new line up for 2022. Karl Little joins the new official racing team of the series for TOCA. Leaving the series after 2021 was Paul Fenwick, Dan Long, Tariq Gamil and Magnus Stjerneby. Results and Standings Races Scoring System Points are awarded to the top twenty classified finishers in every race, using the following system: In order for full points to be awarded, the race winner must complete at least 75% of the scheduled race distance. In the event of a tie at the conclusion of the championship, a count-back system is used as a tie-breaker, with a driver's best result used to decide the standings. The Independent Drivers are sporting a new points system this year, as there are only eight competitors in the division. Drivers will score no points unless they complete 75% of the scheduled race distance. Driver Standings Teams Standings Independent Standings